


Give me an Idea

by LeIlioT



Series: Klancing it Up [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeIlioT/pseuds/LeIlioT
Summary: Keith has been struggling in school for a while now, but during a week where his friends haven't been around it gets worse. He finds out about a certain somebody's Instagram and is instantly attracted.





	Give me an Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vsanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vsanna).



> This will have taken me ages =_=  
> Remember; this will contain homosexual and bisexual themes!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Its been a long day, I won't lie. Not much has really happened today. That's why its felt so long. Friends not here. Daydreaming in the corner of a science lesson, my friends not being here has nothing to do with that though, that's a typical day for me. Not much really happens at my school, well does much happen at any school? 

As of now I'm thinking about what I should make for dinner. Most days I have to make my own dinner, or any other meals, since my parents are usually not around at anytime past 11 am. A lot of the time I just make something basic like Ramen noodles or pizza. Thankfully I have no younger siblings so I don't have to work my ass off just to find something they'll eat. I have older siblings though, they're annoying but they're family so what do you expect?

Back to the class I'm sitting in. Science. As i said, my friends aren't here so there's no one to keep me entertained. Learning about Exothermic and Endothermic reactions for the 5th lesson this month, I'm pretty sure I've got the gist of it by now; Exothermic gives out energy while Endothermic takes in energy. It's easy, there's no need for 5 lessons on it. I mean, it's boring. I'm honestly so done with exams all together, its all boring and pointless. Lets face it what do I need science for anyway? I plan to do something that involves art. Point is, I don't need science! You see? This is why I need my friends around, i lose myself all the time!

You don't even know my name or anything to do with me in general, do you? No? Didn't think so. My names Keith. 16. My main goal is to be a tattoo artist, I've always been captivated by the art being a tattoo artist; the concentration, the steady hands, the lack of care for the world around yourself. Its wonderful.

The careers officer at our school isn't too pleased about my choices, nobody is really. Not my issue if they don't like it, its my life and its my choice, not theirs.

"Fuck." I nearly screamed as the bell rang, probably twice as loud as it normally does.

"Language, Kogane." Mr. Mullen scolded me, "Sorry, sir."

After that we were dismissed and it was now lunch. I sat with my 'friends' if that's what you would call them, they so much time arguing that they hardly ever talk to me or anybody else. They always have something or someone to bitch about. I only sit with them because, as I've already said, my friends aren't here. So sadly right now I'm positioned between Jake and Barnaby, their usually the two that bitch the most but today their nearly silent to each other, probably done with each other for today. You'd think that boy wouldn't so rude and backstabbing towards each other, they can be. All that was on my tray was a plastic cup that contained some pasta with cheese, provided by the school, so in other words; Its shit. I only got half way through the meal before I gave up, it tasted like the container it was in. I stood up and took my tray to the dinner lady before returning to the table I was seating at and picked up my stuff. Once I had my stuff I started walking towards the door. While I walked I was stopped by Jake, he wanted to talk to me about the other people we sat with.

We eventually made it outside through the mass of people who were still trying to enter the lunch hall. 

"What is it then?" I asked, harsher than I wanted to. Jake turned to me with a sad expression. He seemed unwilling to answer my question but answered anyway, why wouldn't he? He asked to talk to me about whatever he was about to say.

"Well, its about the others." Jake started, "I'm starting to think that they're starting to drift away from each other, do you get what I mean?" He finally finished. Honestly I couldn't have cared less. He's not my friend really, neither are the others on that damn table. 

"I don't know, maybe their having a bad time at the moment?" My answer didn't receive the best response, but who am I to care.

"Maybe" With that Jake walked off and left me alone.

I pulled out my phone as I walked around the outside of the school, I messaged my friends. I asked how they were and what they're up to. Anything has to be more interesting than what I was doing at that moment. Everything just seemed boring without my best mates being around. When you're on your own at school you kind of start to realize how rude and annoying people are.

After a while of walking around I heard the bell go off inside the halls of the school, this meant I had to get to 5th period. Graphics. One of the best and worst subjects I've ever taken. The teacher is like a pedophile, no joke, he always gets too close to his students and always has something sexual to say. One time in year 9 I was in his class and he demanded that every student took their ties off and undid their top buttons on their shirts. Never have I ever heard so many students say "Fuck no", "Fuck off", and "Excuse me but what the fuck?" in one lesson. It was funny but its still rather creepy, and even though he was reported to the head teacher for this he is still teaching and is still being a pedophile!

The lesson went pretty quickly, all the teacher really did was nag students and do he regular 'too close for comfort' routine. At the end of the lesson we were given some revision homework to do and then dismissed. The we were left to leave at our own pace. I was one of the first to leave since i wanted to go home. So that's what i did. I went home.

Once I was home I changed into some comfortable clothes and switched on the TV. My sisters weren't home yet so I the house to myself for about an hour and a half, enough time to catch up on some of the Walking dead, I needed to finish the end of season 6 before season 7 came out. There was only 2 days left until season 7 was coming out on FOX. I was hyped. Even though I was interested in the walking dead, I was prone to going on my phone half-way through. I checked and responded to messages, checked Instagram and went through my streaks on Snapchat. 

I was about to put my phone down when I noticed someone on my Instagram who I'd never seen before but was instantly attracted to. I decided to follow them and put their notifications on. I got hungry so I paused the program and went towards the kitchen. While I was roaming through the fridge I heard the door open and close. 

"I'm home!" Danielle shouted. "Hi!" I shouted back to let my sister know that she wasn't alone in the house. She wondered into the kitchen and threw her bag onto the table. 

"So how was your day?" I asked, while pulling a chocolate bar from the fridge and then pulling out a second for my sister. 

"Not bad, boring but okay." She responded as she caught the chocolate bar I had thrown at her.

After that Danielle left the room with her stuff and I left to go back to the living room where i resumed the Walking Dead and wasted time for nearly 3 hours. The only reason I stopped watching the Walking dead was because I was hungry, and I had finished the Season.

I began making some noodles and returned to screen of my phone. I searched through the feed on that hot things Instagram. I liked their most recent photos while creating my masterpiece I was soon to call my dinner. I sat down at the kitchen table and ate my food while I concentrated on my Instagram feed until i got a message from that hot person I found less than a few hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Fam, you still reading?


End file.
